mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
C.I.D. (1998 TV Series)
C.I.D. (AKA CID) is a 1998 - present Indian detective series that airs on the SET television network. It is a procedural drama that follows the detectives of the Crime Investigation Division (a real-life division of the Indian State Police) as they solve difficult crimes. As of 2016, it is the longest-running series on Indian television. The series stars Shivaji Satam, Aditya Srivastava, Dayanand Shetty, and Dinesh Phadnis in addition to a large (current and former) supporting cast. Yeh Phool Chaman Mein Kaisa Khila (Episode 408) A man thinks that his wife is attacking him, and he is forced to kill her in self-defense. In reality, he has actually killed her in cold blood. The C.I.D. team investigates and discovers that someone is using hypnosis to trick people into becoming killers. YEH1.JPG YEH2.JPG YEH3.JPG YEH4.JPG YEH5.JPG YEH6.JPG YEH7.JPG YEH8.JPG YEH9.JPG YEH10.JPG YEH11.JPG YEH12.JPG YEH13.JPG YEH14.JPG YEH15.JPG YEH16.JPG YEH17.JPG YEH18.JPG YEH19.JPG YEH20.JPG YEH21.JPG Woh Kaun Thi (Episode 501) Aawaazin (Episode 597) The tam investigates the case of a young woman who was murdered in a crowded shopping mall. Forensic scientist Tarika moves into a new house, where someone has secretly installed a system that hypnotizes her into trying to burn down the C.I.D.'s lab. Could the cases be related? Abhijeet Ke AteetKa Raaz (Episode 686) The team investigaes a bizarre case involving a mad scientist and mind control chips. Sammohan Se Hatya (Episode 914) Doctor Dinkar reveals to his students that he has discovered a unique experiment in which he can hypnotize an individual for lifetime and can have a control over all their activities. Just when he was about to show a demo, a major trouble takes place and Dr. Dinkar gets murdered. ACP Pradyuman observes the footage in the camera which was kept on while the demo was going. The only thing that they could hear is the noise of the door. If all the patients were hypnotized then who killed Dr. Dinkar in the conference room? CID914A.JPG CID914B.JPG CID914C.JPG CID914D.JPG CID914E.JPG CID914G.JPG CID914H.JPG CID914I.JPG CID914J.JPG CID914K.JPG CID914L.JPG CID914M.JPG CID914N.JPG CID914O.JPG CID914P.JPG CID914Q.JPG CID914R.JPG CID914S.JPG CID914T.JPG CID914U.JPG CID914V.JPG CID914W.JPG CID914X.JPG CID914Y.JPG Sammohit Chori (Episode 1363) Sohan and Rinky come to Kunal’s house. Sohan meet Kunal’s wife Amrita in the guise of a salesman. He looks into Amrita’s eyes and hypnotizes her. Rinky and Sohan steal cash and jewelry from Amrita’s locker. What happens next is a shocking series of events which lead to Kunal’s murder. CID1363A.JPG|Amrita meets Sohan and Rinky CID1363B.JPG|Amrita is skeptical CID1363C.JPG|Sohan begins to hypnotize her CID1963D.JPG|She begins to fall into a trance CID1963E.JPG|Hypnotized CID1963F.JPG|Sohan snaps his fingers, and Amrita is totally under his control CID1963G.JPG|She empties out her safe CID1963H.JPG|And hands the valuables over to the villains CID1963I.JPG|Another young woman tearfully recounts being robbed CID1963J.JPG|In a flashback, she recalls Sohan's sales visit CID1963K.JPG|He begins to hypnotize her CID1963L.JPG|She begins to fall into a trance CID1963M.JPG|Hypnotized CID1963N.JPG|With the snapping of fingers, she's under Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Peril Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Detective Category:Eastern Live Action Category:Trigger Category:Brainwashing Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps